This disclosure relates to application design and application data flow analysis.
Applications, such as web-based application, can facilitate transactions. For example, an owner of an online business may have an Internet site with a web-based application for browsing and purchasing goods and services. The web-based application can interface with a database for information retrieval regarding the goods and services and for accessing and storing customer data.